magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamar Rabbit
Kamar rabbits are impossible creatures to catch, even when compared to other companions. In the rare instances that a predator escapes a rabbit's excellent hearing and sight, this companion is still unlikely to be caught. They run at such speeds that even the fastest hound has trouble following them, and their zigzag path is confusing. If they are ever caught, these rabbits will simply change their shapes to evade capture. The brilliant jewels that glimmer from their heads houses their power, the ability to shape shift. No normal cage could imprison a kamar rabbit, as it will become impossibly thin and pass through the bars with little difficulty. They are even harder to catch at night during winter, when their colors change to blend in with the snow. Their coats become pure white, and their gorgeous gems turn a glowing blue. When daylight creeps upon the World once more, kamar rabbits undergo a change, turning a dark brown once more. These companions are more active during the night, and on nights with a full moon, are restless and excited. Myths say that these rabbits once inhabited the moon, and were carried down to earth by a falling meteor. No one knows whether this is true or not, but some say that if you look up at night, you can see the outline of a gigantic rabbit upon the moon. Egg This little egg has a strange pattern on it; it almost resembles the moon. Hatchling This little kit is one of the sweetest companions, always looking for someone to cuddle up to. Rabbit hatchlings are born very small, with eyes shut tight and no fur. The tiny newborns will remain safe in their burrows, sleeping for much of the time. If the little one has no mother, their magi will need to create a nest for them, out of soft cloths with food readily available. After a few weeks of close care, these companions become amazingly energetic, investigating everywhere and eating voraciously. Kamar rabbit hatchlings are very close to the jackalopes, and spend much of their time among them. When they have exhausted themselves, these small creatures are apt to fall asleep wherever they are, be it in a field or classroom. Their human companions had best show them places to dig, as well, lest the young rabbit will try to burrow into the floor. They are great diggers, even when young, and will spend all of their energy being active. Kamar rabbits do sleep soundly during the day, though, and awake at night to feed and frolic. Adult When a hatchling has grown old enough, it separates itself from the other young, and ventures off to find a place to build a home. Kamar rabbits take after the jackalopes, and dig out burrows in which to sleep. They often build next to each other, and create homes together. It is not uncommon for two or three different burrows to be joined together, forming a warren. All these homes are dug deep beneath the earth, to better protect their eggs and young. kamar rabbits are prolific creatures, and will give birth to several kits a year. Unlike most companions, kamar rabbits do not choose permanent mates, and mingle with wild kamar rabbits. In the wild, these creatures are found in many locations; grasslands, woods, meadows and even wetlands. As with most companions, they are easily distinguishable from common rabbit, and are not captured by nearby villagers. Some nobles even keep a few of these rabbits as pets, and spoil them with treats and pets. Even the youngest rabbit is good natured, and grows even closer to its magi as it ages. It is only at night that they deign human contact, and are often nowhere to be seen. The villagers believe that they float to the moon, and play games with the stars. They say this is possible because these companions can manipulate their bodies, and that they can stretch impossible thin and long and become so light that they drift up, to where they once lived. Not many believe these tales, but there is the strange marking on their flank, a marking long ago used to mark those who worshiped the moon. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 217 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (June 15 - July 14, 2011) *Released: June 15, 2011 *Artist: Umbreonage *Description: Damien *Transforming: **Day - brown **Night - white Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Lagomorphs Category:Rabbits Category:Transforming